So Many Years Go By
by masterPixelation
Summary: After the graduation of Alex, Nicole, Brooke, and Zack we see where life has taken them. who knows maybe someone will fall in love in the process.
1. Reuniting

It was a hot summer day in the city of Virginia Beach. Alexandria, a 23 year old sing and writer, was sitting at a café writing another one of her stories. She was writing about her crush she had in freshman year all the way until graduation. As she was typing and sipping on her smoothie someone walked in the door. She didn't really care who it was until the person called her name. It was him the boy she had a crush on all of her high school years! How could this happening right now?! There he was standing write in front of her! She felt so nervous. She didn't know what to say to him. The first thing that came out of her uncontrolled mouth was "Hey Zack.". They started to talk to each other over the meals that they were chowing down on. Alex discovered that Zack was actually out of college and is now a policeman. They have both changed a lot. Alex was now a singer and she was a DJ on the side. She wanted to move to LA to find a good record label that would take her. The years had done a good number on Zack. He was now fully grown. He had a broad chest, a nicely sculpted face, he was very tall, and you could just see the set of abs hiding under his shirt. Man did Alex want to just take him home and keep him all to herself. Zack kept trying to get her attention by waving at her, but she seemed zoned out. After she came out of her haze she apologized for not paying much attention and excused herself from the booth they were sitting at. Alex walked and to the bathroom and started to freak out. _'What am I thinking?! I_ _can't fall for him again! He was a small crush in high school that was it!' _Thought Alex. She stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes or at least until she had the courage to go back out there and talk to Zack. Just thinking about him made her nervous and set her on the edge. After she finally decided to go back out to talk she remembered how much she used to like him. She sat back down in the booth where Zack was sitting. It got awkward after a while so Alex decided she should go home. She was so close to getting out the door until Zack stopped her again. "Hey before you leave can I get your number?" Zack asked. Of course Alex couldn't say no to him! So she gave him her number and left the small café. When she arrived home all she could think of was Zack. She got out her equipment for her gig tonight and packed up her car. After that was all done she checked her phone for any messages. She had one from Zack. She didn't know he kept the same number. After graduating she tried to hang out with everyone before they all went their separate way. It took her two weeks to finally give up on Zack. If he would have just answered he would probably know half of the stuff that has been going on with his former friends. Nicole was now married and had two children and Brooke was engaged and getting married in a month. A lot has really changed since gradation. After what seemed like forever she replied to his message. All he wanted to know was how life was going. Alex said it was great, but in all honesty she wanted to say _'Everything was great up until graduation when you wouldn't answer my texts or calls. If you would answer your phone you might know that one of your friends is getting married soon and one has 2 children!'_. All Alex could say was it was fine. Ten minutes after she sent her text he answered back asking if she had found that 'Special Guy' yet. She responded with of course a no that she wished was a yes. Alex honestly was hoping to be married and have kids of her own now. She felt left out of the circle when it came to women talking about women and being pregnant. She hasn't even had a boyfriend since high school! Sometimes she looks back and wishes that she told Zack her feelings. As if on que Zack texted back asking if she wanted to go to dinner with him tomorrow. Alex didn't really know what to say! She was so surprised by the question that she just typed in the first word that popped into her head 'Yes!' without even knowing she sent it. What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Music and a Club

Maybe going to the dinner with Zack wasn't a bad idea. Alex hadn't been on an actual date since junior year. Unless you considered going to LaserQuest with a guy that you later find making out with some random chick. As the clocked started to hit the time she is supposed to be leaving for work. Alex was going to DJ tonight. The good thing that came out of working at a club was the free drinks and that she got to play music the whole time. She rushed out to her car because she was running a little late. Alex got to the club and set up her equipment for the night. She really loves to play her own music for other people. Alex was become a famous local singer and DJ and she was ecstatic! As people started entering the club she started to play dome popular hits. As Alex really started getting into the beat she started to dance. People were allowed on the stage, but not behind the turn tables. Some of the guys on the stage were staring at her like she was a nice piece of ass. Alex has never noticed her actual beauty. She only wore minimal makeup and never bragged about how she looked. Alex in all senses was very beautiful and had a 'California Girl' body, but she didn't like to admit it. She had the body that every girl was dying for. Even the girls that hooked up with the first guy they saw wanted her body! Alex was very surprised girls felt that way. Alex took a break and just set up a playlist she had saved to play while she was on her break. She went to the bar to get a drink when to her surprise she saw Zack there…With another girl. Alex didn't think much of it until he started walking towards her. "Hey Alex! I didn't know you would be here." Zack yelled over the music. "Yeah I am here every night." Screeched Alex. Zack looked at her with a surprised face. Maybe he thought she was an alcoholic…or one of the slutty bartenders. "I work here as the DJ." Alex yelled again. "Oh I didn't know you worked here…Let alone were a DJ!" Zack yelled also. After Alex drank her drink Zack did the unexpected….He asked her to dance with him. It wasn't one of those cute dances. Oh No. It was a dance where no matter who was there you were touching something or someone. Zack kept Alex close to him and started dancing with her. They eventually got to the point where she was grinding and having a lot of fun. After a few minutes Alex had to go up to the turning tables and pick some more songs. Alex felt bad for leaving him on the dance floor so she invited him to come with her to the turn tables. After she picked the next song she started to play around with it. As if Zack wasn't getting an awesome view of her ass already Alex bent over to do something on her computer. That was the thing to set him off. He grabbed her from behind and started what they had left on the dance floor before they came up here. Alex was surprised he made such a bold move, but didn't object to it. As the song came to an end she had to choose the next song. She felt Zack's strong hands on her hips and his warm breath on her neck. Everything right now was perfect to her. She never wanted the moment to end. Maybe Alex still had feelings for her high school sweetheart. She had no time to worry about that after she felt Zack's lips attacking her throat. Alex gasped at the feeling, but Zack just simply smiled and kept going until he reached the sensitive part on the back of her ear. As he kissed the crook of her neck she squealed with delight. That was it Zack didn't care he needed her now.


End file.
